Started With Tears
by BeckyJoe3689
Summary: Serena, heartbroken, is taken under darien's wing, so to speak. And how could they help but fall in love?


And To Think It Started With Tears   
  
Author: BeckyJoe3689  
  
Email: Rbjd36@aol.com  
  
Author's Notes: In my story, there are no scouts, but Serena and Darien are still the same as always. Well, read my story, and I hope you like it! Feel free to send me praise, flames, or any other comments you might have. Thanx!  
  
Serena sighed sadly as she walked down the winding path. Her golden hair coiled around her legs, but she barely noticed as she kept walking. Blue eyes normally as bright and cheery as the sun were now glazed over with unshed tears and a gait once lively and carefree was leaden. What a day she had had. It all started with her conversation with Joey...  
  
**FLASHBACK******  
  
Serena bounced happily down the halls. She spotted Joey, her boyfriend, standing at his locker. She smiled broadly and rushed through the crowded hall to greet him.  
  
"Hey Joey!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug. "I was hoping I'd see you today! I haven't seen you in a few days. Where were you?" She let go and stood in front of him, looking up at his expressionless face. He adjusted the strap on his bookbag and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I was here Serena," he said as he looked past her. "I just didn't want to see you, that's all..." Serena looked up, surprised. Had he really just said that? She was about to question him when he spoke again. "I don't think we're working out, Serena. I'm sorry, but you're just not what I'm looking for right now. I have to go..." Joey walked past her, and never looked back.   
  
**END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
Serena kept walking on, her heart lurching as she recalled the day's events. After that, she had failed her math test miserably, and she spilled ketchup on her favorite shirt. This was just NOT her day. Plopping down on a park bench, Serena let out a small whimper.  
  
Why did he break up with me? Serena thought sadly. I don't understand. Am I that ugly? Is it because I'm klutzy, or does he just think I'm an idiot not worth his affection? Oh Joey, why did you leave me?!?! Serena sank into the bench and crystal tears fell down her cheek. She cried so hard her body shook with her wracking sobs. It was just too much for her at the moment.   
  
Darien ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he entered the park. Where had Serena been today? She was late for everything she did, except for going to the arcade, but today she wasn't there. And to top it off, none of the girls had seen her since the day before. He didn't really care, he kept telling himself, he just was wondering what could cause Meatball Head to skip her favorite past time: playing video games and gabbing with her friends at the arcade. Oh well, he thought, she'll be there tomorrow for sure… Darien looked forward down the path, shocked. There was crying coming from somewhere down the path and whoever it was sounded like they were really hurting. He stepped cautiously around the bend in the path, and stopped dead in his tracks. Serena was lying across a bench, crying as if she were dying. He walked quietly over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok Meatball Head?" He asked gingerly. Serena nearly jumped off the bench when she felt his touch.  
  
"Oh, hey Darien," she managed to say as she wiped her tears from her face with her sleeve. "Yea, I'm ok…" Darien, however, was not convinced in the least. He sat down beside her on the bench, and he looked her in the eyes. He smiled kindly at her, though it was most unusual, and asked her again.  
  
"Really Serena, what's wrong? What could make you of all people so sad?" He asked. Serena looked down sadly at the ground.  
  
"It's really nothing you would care about." She replied dejectedly. For some strange reason, Darien was oddly worried about Serena. He took her hand in his own, to their mutual surprise, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Tell me anyway," he urged her, "I'll listen, promise." Serena looked up and saw the genuine compassion on his face and couldn't help but tell him.  
  
"Oh, Darien, it was horrible!" she cried. "First, Joey told me he had been avoiding me on purpose, and then he broke up with me! Jeez Darien, I just don't understand! Am I that hideous that he would hate to be with me? Am I too klutzy or stupid that no one would want me, Darien? Because that's what he made me feel like!" Serena burst into tears again. Darien was shocked at what he had heard. Serena, ugly? Stupid? Unwanted? He was so angry with Joey, whoever he was, that if he had met him in a dark alley right then, well, he would hate to be Joey. He took Serena in his arms and held her while she cried. After a while, her sobs subsided, and she looked up at Darien. That's odd, she thought, since when did Darien look so handsome? She blushed at her thoughts, and turned away. Darien smiled down at the beautiful girl in his arms. So this is what it's like to hold an angel…. wait, what am I saying! This is Serena! Meatball Head! But she really isn't ugly at all like she said…actually, she's quite beautiful…  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked softly as she looked up at him. "I think it's getting late, I really have to go now…" she said as she climbed down from the bench. She started to walk away, but she stopped and turned to look at him. "Thanks for being there for me," she said. Darien smiled at her and winked.  
  
"Anytime ya' need me, I'm here," he said kindly. Serena smiled slightly and turned to go. "Oh and Serena, you're nowhere CLOSE to hideous…" he said. Serena stopped dead in her tracks and turned. All she saw was the back of Darien's head, as he was already walking his own direction down the path. Thank you Darien… she thought as she began to walk home once more, her step a little bit more bouncy than before.   
  
The next day, when Serena was walking out of her front door to go to school, she was surprised, most pleasantly, to find Darien outside. He smiled at her when she looked at him rather confused.  
  
"I figured we'd walk to school together," he said, "That is, if you'll have me." Serena smiled, and unknowingly blushed.  
  
"Sure, I could use some company," she replied. Darien smiled at her and linked his arm with hers.   
  
They walked silently down the sidewalk for a while before Serena broke the silence.   
  
"Darien, I'm glad you were the one that was there for me yesterday. You really helped me a lot there," she said softly as they walked. She looked up at Darien and saw a rather becoming blush creep onto his cheeks.   
  
"Well, I'm glad I was finally able to make you feel better for a change," he laughed nervously. They walked on, an acqward silence between them. The sidewalk was steadily becoming more crowded as people were leaving their homes for the day.   
  
Why do I feel so safe with Darien? Since when did I think of him as handsome and charming…since when did I love him? Serena asked herself, unaware that Darien was thinking almost the exact same thing, except for a few different adjectives such as beautiful and graceful. Darien suddenly felt Serena tense up. He looked down at her and saw a frightened look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" he asked her. She looked at him and pointed at a tall, attractive guy walking almost directly toward them.   
  
"Joey," was all she muttered. The guy unknowingly bumped into Serena and looked up to apologize before he froze in the middle of forming his words.   
  
"Serena," he said, "who's THAT you're with?" Joey knew who he was, really, who didn't? But Serena answered anyway.  
  
"This is Darien Chiba," she said in a rather strained voice. "And Darien, this is Joey…" But Darien did not look at all pleased to be meeting this kid. He looked at Joey with a look that spoke volumes.  
  
"You look surprised that I'm with Serena," Darien said. "But really, how long did you expect a girl like her to be left all alone?" Darien spoke his words with a cocky air to him. He attained the desired effect, and Joey was nearly steaming from the ears. He looked over at Serena who was staring lovingly at Darien.   
  
"Well, you can have her!" he shouted angrily. "She's not worth MY time!" This last sentence made Darien much more than a little upset. He took a menacing step towards Joey.  
  
"No, that's where you're wrong. YOU'RE not worth HER time! And if you ever talk about my Serena like that again, you'll have to deal with ME!" Darien shouted frighteningly at Joey, who walked away very quickly. He shook his head and turned back to Serena. She stared at him in utter amazement.  
  
"I love you Darien!" she shouted as she threw her arms around his neck. He smiled contently at hearing these words and whispered into her ear, "And I love you too."   
  
***FOUR YEARS LATER****  
  
"And do you, Serena Tsukino, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through richer and poorer, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"   
  
"I do."  
  
"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you mister and missus Darien Chiba. You may kiss the bride." Cheers erupted from the onlookers filling the chapel as the newly married couple shared their first married kiss. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes and Serena whispered: "And to think it started with tears…" 


End file.
